The Slytherin Pauper
by Elemmire Surion
Summary: Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Snape hates him because he is James' son and for being a "spoilt brat" it also doesn't help that he has the Dark Lord breathing down his back. But will Snape still feel the same when he pays Harry a visit? warnings inside.


**Summary: Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Snape hates him because he is James' son and for being a "spoilt brat" it also doesn't help that he has the Dark Lord breathing down his back. But will Snape still feel the same when he pays Harry a visit?**

**Warnings: NOT SLASH! Abuse, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, and the wonderful minds of the twins (who are of course exempt from the bashing)**

**Hey this is my first fic (Yea!) Latly I've been obsesed with Harry and Snape in a father son relationship. So... I hope you Like it!**

* * *

><p><em>'It seems that from the very first moment he stepped into my class he made it his goal in life to be a thorn in my side just like his miserable father.'<em> "Mr. Potter!" the child's head shot up and stared at him like a 'deer in the headlights' (he believed the muggle phrase went like that), "Why do you think it to be appropriate to ruin perfectly good parchment with your incoherent scribbles in my class? Fifty points from Slytherin. Hand it over now boy." With his head bowed the child handed the paper over to Snape. For the remainder of the class he refused to look Snape in the eyes. "Class dismissed and Potter do not let me catch you again or you will spend the rest of your Saturdays scrubbing the cauldrons of your classmates." Once the sound of little feet left his dungeons he took out Potter's drawing and his eyebrows came together in confusion. The child had drawn an accurate depiction of the ingredients and amounts for the draft of living death. A sixth, no, a seventh-year potion, not one a first-year should know of. Snape was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud bang only to see Potter getting up rubbing his, now scraped, elbows.

"Potter what are you doing here?" he sneered "Shouldn't you be stuffing your face with your pig of a friend Weasly?"

"I'm sorry Professor I forgot my text book and that idiot is not my friend he turned his back on me when I was sorted into your house... Do you find it interesting?"

"What would I find interesting about two boys arguing about houses?"

"Not that! My drawing."

"Why would I find it interesting?"

"Well, it's just that you were so concentrated on it you didn't notice me come in. So, do you?"

"Do I what, Potter?"

"Find it interesting."

"Where did you see these?"

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Why are you reluctant you answer mine?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Potter! I do not hate you but I..."

"Really Because you could have fooled me, Sir. Ever since you met me hated me and compared me to a father I don' know! It seems like to me that you haven't even stopped and thought that I might be different than him. He was sorted into Gryffindor and was its star but I, I am in Slytherin, your house, and there I am nothing because I have nothing."

"Silence Potter! I find that you, like your father, are an irritable dunderhead that acts without thinking!" His voice became a deadly hiss, "Now tell me who showed you this so I know which of my advanced N.E.W.T. students I must give detention."

"So, it was interesting?"

"Yes Potter," His voice became exacerbated, "Now tell me…"

Snape had not noticed throughout the whole conversation the boy had slowly inched towards the door. "No one told or showed me that I saw it in a dream three summers ago. Bye Professor!" With that the boy turned and took the last couple steps out of the potions classroom and ran towards the great hall.

_'Three years ago... He didn't know about magic then...'_ Snape found himself thinking of how the boy might be more like his mother than his father as he walked to the great hall. Once he arrived he sat and glared at the students (except his snakes) throughout the Old Fool's speech and the rest of the meal. When he felt that he had spent the minimum amount of time in front of the students that was required by the Headmaster, he got up and left sneering at anyone who dared look at him. But as he walked by Draco and Potter he heard them talking.

"Draco, I envy you. I mean he is your godfather and he protects you like a family member should..."

"Harry are those muggles still beating you? I have half a mind to tell Father so he will go and Crucio them!"

"No Draco! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know but..."

"Potter follow me." Without glancing behind Snape headed to the dungeons knowing that the boy would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chap was short but the next will be longer!<strong>


End file.
